After Ever After
by susan friedman
Summary: This is a story about Henry and Danielle's children.


It is Christmas, middle 16th century. The entire French royal family is meeting in Paris as they did every year. The King and Queen of France, Henry the 1st and Danielle are here with their children. Beginning with the oldest, twins Henri Francois II and Nicole Paulette, Louis Auguste, Marie-Louise and Danielle Jacqueline.  
Joining them are Henri's wife, Jeanee, and their son, Henri Francois III. Nicole's husband, Prince Ferdinand II of Spain is with their son, Prince Ferdinand III. Louis and his wife, Magda, daughter of Duke Francois and Duchess Anna du Bois, Henry's cousin and close friend are here along with Louis's sister, Marie-Louise. She is with her husband, Captain Armand de Richaud, Laurant and Jacqueline's 3rd son and the new Captain of the Guard. Their youngest, Danielle, just turned 19 and has become engaged to marry Francois' younger son, Antoine du Bois.   
  
Henry and Danielle's oldest, Prince Henri Francois and his wife Princess Jeanee were putting 4 year old Henri to bed. His twin sister Princess Nicole Paulette and her husband, Prince Ferdinand Miguel of Spain were tucking in their 4 year old, Miguel, as well. The story of how Nicole met her husband, Ferdinand always intrigued them. Nicole had told the story countless times, but she never tired of telling it and the children never tired of hearing it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Princess Nicole sat on top of what was left of a window at the ruins of Amboise. She usually went there to be alone, just as her father and mother had done 19 years before. She never dressed like a princess, always running around in old clothes, barefoot in the woods. She had just made one of her trips to the monastery to borrow yet another book. Nicole knew that she should have been doing her chores around the farm, as she often referred to the manor, but she thought that she had more than ample time to complete them. She had just opened the book when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a boy, just about her own age, looking at her.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hello," Nicole answered, "My name is Paulette. You must be new to the province."  
  
The boy smiled. "I'm Miguel, he answered, "and, yes, my family is visiting friends in the area. Do you live near here?"  
  
"I live on a small manor farm not too far from here." Nicole answered, "We're in the process of moving."   
  
Ferdinand looked at her and was surprised at the way he felt. He pointed to the book. "May I ask what you are reading?"  
  
Nicole smiled. "Sir Thomas Malory. The King Arthur stories."   
  
Ferdinand laughed. "Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere. Arthur receiving Excalibur is my favorite story." "The Lady of the Lake," Nicole said, hopping off the window, walking over to meet him. The closer she got to him, the more she noticed how beautiful he was. His long dark hair was tied in a queue. His dark brown eyes combined with his olive green skin only complemented his very handsome features. She fell in love immediately.   
  
"May I show you around?" she said, gesturing toward the ruined church.  
  
Ferdinand was enchanted. He barely heard anything she said. He was staring into her lovely dark brown eyes, a gift, she was told, from Henry's grandmother. She resembled her mother, Danielle, and had inherited her dark red hair that she was wearing long and loose behind her ears. He had never met anyone so amazing in his life.  
  
"Something wrong?" Nicole asked, watching his face. She was being careful not to smile.  
  
"You know about this place?" he asked.  
  
Nicole nodded her head and took his hand. She told him everything she knew about the ruins, how much her grandfather had loved this place as a boy when it was still intact. She took him from room to room, describing everything in great detail, until Ferdinand could actually see how beautiful the church had been.  
  
"Come," she said, "I want to show you something." Nicole pulled him toward a man-made hill. "There are steps built into it." Nicole said. "It's remarkable that they are still strong and solid."  
  
As they climbed up, Ferdinand marveled at how intelligent she was. He had never met any woman in his life who knew as much as she did. Maybe he had been wrong not telling her his name and who he really was. "Paulette," he started to say, "I have to tell you something.."  
  
"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Nicole asked. She watched his face for a reaction.  
  
Ferdinand was startled. They had reached the top. He hadn't even realized that they had stopped walking. "Yes, Paulette, it really is beautiful up here." He could see everything, tops of trees, roofs of houses and the extraordinary beauty of the French countryside. "Does anyone know why these steps were built?"  
  
"No one knows for sure," she answered, "but I have heard that the sisters and church clergy were once housed here. I have been told you can see the sun rise from this very spot."  
  
"I suppose this means that you have not actually seen it."  
  
Nicole smiled. "No, but I have heard my mother and father speak of this place with a certain fondness." "And you?" Ferdinand asked, "Do you just come here to read?"  
  
"I do not know what you are referring to, but, no, I have come here many times to be alone."  
  
"With someone special?" Ferdinand asked.  
  
Nicole just looked at him. "Miguel, when I said alone, I meant alone, by myself, but if the truth be told," she smiled, "it really isn't any of your business."  
  
Ferdinand smiled back. He couldn't think of anything to say at all. She was right.  
  
Nicole walked over to the ruined sundial that was still standing in the middle of what was once a beautiful garden.  
  
"I must be going," she said, suddenly. "It's getting late and I still have chores to do."  
  
"Can I take you home?" Ferdinand asked. He didn't want to leave just yet.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "I have to go or else they'll send my "three fairies" out to look for me," she said and with that began to walk down the steps.  
  
"Paulette," Ferdinand called. Nicole stopped, midstep. She turned to look at him.   
  
"Would you meet me here tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"I'll try." Nicole answered. She turned and continued down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she turned, waved and ran out of the church.   
  
Ferdinand smiled and stared after her, surprised at how he felt. She was only a peasant woman. He shouldn't be having these feelings, especially since he was supposed to meet a princess in a few days. Supposedly, he had met this princess before, but it must have been when they were children, for he didn't remember anything about her. How was he going to explain this to his mother and father? Wait, he thought, I'm talking like I'm going to marry her. Not only that, but what did she mean when she started talking about fairies! He shook his head and walked down the steps. When he got to the bottom, however, he noticed something on the ground. It was the book that Paulette had been reading. He bent to pick it up. He smiled. He'd save it for her and give it to her tomorrow when he saw her again. When he reached his horse, he hopped on and headed toward the castle.  
  
Nicole ran all the way home. She hoped that she wasn't going to be too late to do all the chores she was supposed to and that included packing up her clothes. She had argued with her mother about the servants doing that sort of thing, but Danielle and Henry would not hear of it. "It wouldn't hurt you to learn how the other half lives," Henry scolded his daughter. "Your mother opened my eyes and I am better for it." He looked lovingly up at Danielle as he so often did. Nicole was always envious of her parents. All her life she dreamed that she would meet someone that would give her as much happiness.  
  
She wanted to talk to her mother about the boy she had met earlier, but she was sure that she would be too busy to even listen. She had been wrong, Danielle had been willing to listen and give her advice.   
  
"You know that we will allow you to choose who you want to marry," she told Nicole.  
  
"What about the Prince of Spain?" Nicole asked her mother.  
  
Danielle smiled. "We still expect you to meet the Prince, but that doesn't mean you have to marry him."  
  
Nicole thought about all of this as she lay her bed this night. She contemplated all her options as she listened to the sounds of a late summer's eve. She could hardly wait for her eighteenth birthday even if she had to share it with her twin brother, Henri. She fell asleep thinking about how beautiful the ball would be.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This morning, Marguerite was bored. She was looking out the window from the Manor Du Bois thinking about how she arrived at this point in time. After Henry and Danielle stripped her and her mother, Rodmilla de Ghent, of their titles, they were made servants in the royal laundry. Marguerite had adapted to her new environment and had tried to encourage her mother to do the same, but too many years as an aristocrat had made it harder for her to accept her new role. She wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep. Rodmilla drifted into a deep sleep, one that she never came out of. The Duke du Bois brought them to his home to try and help the situation, but there was no hope of Rodmilla ever recovering. There wasn't anything that anyone could do, not even the court physician. Rodmilla de Ghent was gone the next day, six months to the day that she had been stripped of her title.   
  
Rodmilla's death was hard on Marguerite. Day after day, it became difficult to cope. Day after day, she plotted revenge until the Duke asked for her hand in marriage. She said yes, even though she knew the Queen's brother was much older than she was. Marguerite had been in it for the money at first, but as time went on, she became fond of him.   
  
After the Duke's death, Marguerite had been left to the mercy of the le Pieu brothers, Pierre and Jean. Marguerite was running out of money and Jean knew it. In the beginning, he had been willing to help her pay taxes on the place. Like Rodmilla, she began selling off things to Jean. It was small things at first, jewelry, paintings, now it was furniture. She had been thinking seriously of going to see Danielle and Henry so that she could get some relief. Especially now, that le Pieu was throwing in a proposal of marriage along with an extended plan of revenge to guarantee her remaining at the manor. Marguerite had considered all the options; she even let Jean le Pieu court her for several months. In the end, however, Marguerite decided that they were not compatible. But le Pieu wasn't giving up. He still pursued her and even threatened blackmail if he hadn't gotten his way.   
  
As if an angel had been sent, a man had walked into her life, literally. Marc le Fleur was a handyman who drifted from province to province picking up odd jobs. He walked with the swagger of a one-time aristocrat. A long scar ran vertically across his cheek disfiguring his once handsome features. It not only frightened Marguerite; it made her wonder what had happened and where he had come from. Once he arrived, however, he pitched right in and was very well accepted by all the servants. Marguerite at first had been forced to accept him, but now she was slowly warming up to him. He did everything for her and she lacked for nothing. Right now, Marc was out grooming the horses in the stables and that was exactly where Marguerite was headed.  
  
"Good afternoon, Duchess," Marc said, smiling and bowing to Marguerite. "Would you like to go riding? I have readied your favorite horse, the Baroness, for the trip."   
  
"Thank you, Marc. Yes, I would. Would you like to accompany me?" Marc had accepted Marguerite's invitation to become her bodyguard.  
  
"Yes, milady. Everything is ready and we leave at your discretion. I just need to take care of a few things. I will return shortly. Please wait for me, you never know who's out there."  
  
Marguerite led the Baroness out of the stable and jumped on. She made for the front driveway of the du Bois' manor, then headed for the road, clearly ignoring what Marc had told her. There was no one waiting for her today and she urged the Baroness back to stable. Just as Marguerite turned the horse around, she suddenly found herself face to face with Jean le Pieu.  
  
"Hello, madam," he said "Lovely afternoon. Care to accompany me on a ride to the ruins? It's very dangerous for a woman to ride alone."   
  
"I do not believe so." She tried again to turn the horse back into the driveway, but le Pieu grabbed the reins.  
  
"There is the matter of the tax, madam. You know full well that we have been financing this manor ever since your husband died."  
  
"I have already paid your tax, Monsieur le Pieu." Marguerite answered. "What more could you possibly want?"  
  
"You are wrong madam," le Pieu smiled, shaking his head, "you still owe me much, much more. I have proposed marriage as a guarantee for you to remain here, but you have refused my generous offer. And since you continue to ignore my advances, we have every legal right to remove you from these premises, unless you make those certain provisions I have asked of you." "I will never consider any of your proposals."   
  
"You can deny me your charms, madam," le Pieu smiled, showing his black teeth, "but you will not deny me my due. We will have what we ask, we will see to that."  
  
Marguerite was furious. She tried to remove le Pieu's hand from the Baroness' reins, but Jean was not letting go. "What makes you think that you can trade a human being for taxes. What I do or what any of my family does is no concern of yours or mine for that matter, Jean," she said, almost spitting the words out at him.   
  
"I am warning you, madam," le Pieu said angrily, "You are treading on dangerous ground."  
  
"Leave her alone, le Pieu, and keep your hands to yourself." Marc had suddenly appeared, astride his horse, by her side. "Or you will be the one treading dangerous ground."   
  
Le Pieu looked from one to the other before removing his hand from the Baroness' reins.   
  
"Very well, madam," he sneered, "we will let this matter pass for now, but rest assured, this is not yet finished." Le Pieu turned around and galloped for the road.  
  
Marguerite and Marc watched him as he disappeared down the road, then turned to each other.  
  
"Thank you, Marc," she said, "I should have listened to you."  
  
"Do not worry, milady," Marc answered. "You have nothing to fear as long as I am around. Come, let us begin our ride."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This time Ferdinand arrived at the ruins first. As he entered, he looked around; remembering what Paulette had described. He looked at the ruined windows, especially the one that she had sat in yesterday. He could actually see the stained glass inside. He could imagine the altar on one end and the pews on the other. He could see everything so clearly. His thoughts were interuppted by a single voice.  
  
"Hello," the voice said, "Sorry I wasn't here earlier."  
  
He turned around. Nicole was standing there. A younger girl accompanied her, the cutest dark-haired girl he had ever seen. She was dressed the same as Nicole, in old clothes. He guessed she must be ten or eleven in years. She was standing next to Nicole, hiding behind her torn, muddy skirt. "Who is that, sister?" she asked.   
  
"His name is Miguel, Danielle." At that point, Ferdinand bowed to her. "Hello, Danielle, you are a very pretty girl." "Thank you," Danielle answered.   
  
"I cannot stay very long." Nicole answered. "I actually came here looking for my book. I thought I might have dropped it."  
  
"I have it," Ferdinand said, smiling, holding up the book. "I found it as I was leaving yesterday."   
  
Nicole smiled back. "Thank you, Miguel. My parents have asked me to mind my younger sister while they keep an appointment. I promised them I wouldn't stay out long. I must be getting back."  
  
"Or else your three fairies will start looking for you?"  
  
Nicole laughed. "I meant my three servants, Edward, Marie and Annette. They think they are my guardians. They follow me everywhere."  
  
Ferdinand laughed with her. "Well," he said, "maybe I can follow you and Danielle home?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
He walked out of the ruins with her and took hold of his horse's reins. He walked Nicole and Danielle partway to the manor. Danielle ran the rest of the way leaving Nicole and Ferdinand alone.  
  
"May I see you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Miguel. I'll be spending the day with my parents. It's my birthday and I must get ready for the party. I am supposed to meet someone there."  
  
"That's funny," Ferdinand answered. "I am going to a party tomorrow night. I'm supposed to meet someone there as well."  
  
Nicole laughed. "Maybe it will be me."  
  
Ferdinand smiled, but he soon became serious. "Maybe we can meet in the morning, then. I really want to see you again."  
  
Nicole looked at him. "I'll try, even it is for a short time. You are so wonderful, so understanding."  
  
Ferdinand touched her cheek. "And you are so beautiful, so intelligent. I don't want to stop seeing you, Paulette."  
  
"Nor do I," she answered. They kissed each other, the briefest of kisses. He stared after her as she waved goodbye and slowly walked towards the manor. Meanwhile, Marc and Marguerite were returning from their brief ride. "Thank you so much, Marc, you really have come to my rescue."  
  
"I will be here as long as you need me, Duchess." Marc smiled. He face had become troubled. "What is all this with le Pieu? Why does he hate you so?"  
  
Marguerite looked at him, her face equally troubled. "He wants to marry me, Marc. He tried to convince me into taking revenge on my sister, Jacqueline, and my stepsister, Danielle. I used to believe that they both cheated me out of the throne. After my mother died, I realized that she had been wrong. Henry and Danielle love each other. They always have and always will. They proved that at the twin's christening. They forgave me for everything and treat me as one of the family. I am very grateful for that."   
  
"When Pierre left Chateau Beynac after the King confiscated his property;" she continued, "he went to live with his brother, Jean. Pierre had been seeking revenge since Danielle outsmarted him and escaped. They know that I have been behind on the tax, because when Jules died, he did not leave me money or the manor and they have been preying on me ever since."  
  
"You know, it might not be a bad idea if you persuaded the new King and Queen to get involved in this. They could be a big help to you."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, Marc. I have been mulling over that all day. In any case, I believe that I should warn Danielle and Henry about what le Pieu intends to do."   
  
"You are right, milady. I believe that we should make for the manor with all due speed."  
  
And so Marguerite, accompanied by Marc le Fleur set off to speak to Henry and Danielle.  
  
The Prince and Princess were meeting with their eldest son and daughter-in-law. They were preparing to leave the manor with Henri and Jeanee when it was announced that Marguerite and Marc had been brought to the study.   
  
"Marguerite," Henry said, teasing her, "You're looking well." He could never keep a straight face.  
  
"Henry, please," Danielle said. "Marguerite, Marc, is anything wrong? How can we help?"  
  
And so Marc and Marguerite told Henry and Danielle everything. Chapter 4  
  
Nicole couldn't sleep. She was so excited about the party. More importantly, she couldn't stop thinking about Miguel. She looked out the window and noticed the sun had not yet risen. Nicole quickly dressed and ran over to the ruins just in time for the sunrise. As she climbed the hill, she noticed that someone had arrived before her. I hope its Miguel, she thought. I have so much to tell him.   
  
When she reached the top, she found that her wish had come true. Ferdinand was sitting on top of the hill waiting for the sunrise. He turned toward her.   
  
"Paulette?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Miguel, it's me." She ran into his waiting arms. "I need to speak with you. You see Paulette is… "  
  
"Don't speak," he whispered. "Just let me hold you." They held onto each other tightly. "I was so frightened I would not see you again. I want to marry you, Paulette. I don't care who you are or what you are. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Miguel and I want to be your wife. My parents will accept you without question."  
  
"I will go to the monastery and make plans for us to be married this afternoon." Ferdinand whispered.  
  
"I have so much to do today."  
  
"I know. I do, too. I'll try to get out of my engagement."   
  
Nicole nodded. She had forgotten about everything except what was happening now. "Yes, Miguel, so will I."  
  
Ferdinand didn't know what to say. He was so excited. "This afternoon, then. We'll meet right here at the stroke of 1."  
  
Nicole agreed.  
  
He brought his face closer to hers. They kissed, this time it was so long that they almost missed the sunrise completely. "Paulette, I have something I must tell you."  
  
"Let's just watch the sunrise," she said and they sat on the hill, huddled together, Ferdinand's arm around her. Chapter 5  
  
Henry and Danielle were spending their last morning at the manor.   
  
"I'm really going to miss this place," Henry said. "Some of the best years of my life have been spent here."  
  
"I could say the same thing," Danielle answered, smiling. "Even the ones with Rodmilla and Marguerite."  
  
Henry looked up at her, a little surprised. "You really mean that, don't you, Princess."  
  
"Of course I do milord. I never would have met you, now would I?"   
  
"Those apples," Henry laughed and Danielle joined in.  
  
"Henry, what can we do about Marguerite's problem?"  
  
"I will make that my first order of business as the new King of France."  
  
"Will it be what we discussed?"  
  
"Of course, Princess." Henry sighed and touched Danielle's cheek. "You know, there was a time not so long ago that I did not want to be in this position."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Yes it's true, but here you are. The reign of Henry the first will long be remembered in the history of France. You will its greatest and noblest King."   
  
Henry smiled. "And you will be its gracious and most beautiful Queen." He took her hand in his. "I'd be nothing without you by my side, Princess."  
  
"You know, now that I am thinking about it, I suppose you won't be calling me 'Princess' any longer."  
  
"I guess I won't be your 'Prince Charming' either."  
  
"Why not?" she answered, laughing, "you'll always be my 'Prince Charming.'"  
  
"And you," Henry answered, "will always be my Princess." Henry stood up. "Speaking of princesses, have you seen Nicole anywhere?"  
  
Just then, they heard laughter. They went to the window and saw Ferdinand and Nicole talking and laughing.   
  
"Is that him?" Henry asked.  
  
"That's the Prince of Spain," Danielle said. "Then the plan that you and Gabriella set up worked out?"  
  
"Yes, Henry, it did. I think they like each other."  
  
Outside, Nicole and Ferdinand quieted down. They were looking into each other's eyes. Ferdinand held his arms out and Nicole ran into them. They began to kiss.  
  
Inside the manor, Henry had placed his arms around Danielle's head. She was standing in front of him as they looked out the window.   
  
Henry spoke first. "I think they do more than like each other, Princess."  
  
"Yes, milord," Danielle answered. "I do believe that you are right."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The coronation of the King and Queen was to start promptly at the stroke of 10. It was over at half past 11. There was a short break and Nicole used the time to get ready. She had planned to sneak out just before her brother and sister-in-law's coronation as the Prince and Princess of France. She ran into the castle narrowly missing the King and Queen of Spain and their son who had come out to congratulate the new King and Queen of France. Henry and Danielle had invited them all back inside for a few refreshments before the second coronation was to begin. The Prince suddenly excused himself. They watched as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Does he do that often?" Ferdinand asked Gabriella.   
  
"For the last two or three days he has. I've heard rumors, but I don't know where he goes."   
  
"Amboise," Danielle said, looking at the King and Queen of Spain. "Our plan for bringing Ferdinand and Nicole together worked. They've been meeting there for the past two days."   
  
"Then they like each other?" Gabriella asked.  
  
"I think it's more than that," Henry answered, inviting them all to sit down.  
  
Ferdinand made for the ruins. He had already asked Father Thomas to marry them there. He didn't know what they would do after, but he would have to tell her who he really was and hoped she would accept him.   
  
Meanwhile, Nicole was just about to leave her room when her brother met her. "I thought you might be here."  
  
"Henri, I must be somewhere at 1. I'll explain everything when I return to the castle tonight." But Henri shook his head. "I need you to be there, Nicole."   
  
"I promised, Henri. What's so important? "  
  
"You've helped me through so much. I need you to be there, for moral support anyway. Promise me."   
  
Henri left the room leaving Nicole to her conscience.  
  
While Ferdinand waited at the ruins, Nicole watched her brother and sister-in-law crowned Prince and Princess of France. As soon as it was over, Nicole ran from the throne room, hoping to make it to the ruins before he left. On the way, she stopped off at the manor to change into older clothes she had left there for this purpose. However, as she was about to leave, she saw Ferdinand riding back. She had been too late. She sighed, shook her head and decided to return to her new home.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Marguerite was also getting ready to go to the ball. That was the best thing I have ever done, she thought, going to Henry and Danielle like that. I was afraid that they would not have anything to do with me. She admired herself in the mirror. This dress is beautiful. I will be the belle of the ball.  
  
A voice called out from the hallway. "You are very beautiful, milady."   
  
Marguerite turned around. Marc stood at the doorway.   
  
"Thank you, Marc," she answered, "You are not so bad yourself. Have you made all the necessary arrangements?"  
  
"Yes, milady. Everything has been taken care of."  
  
"Come, then," Marguerite said, as she walked to the doorway. "I don't want to be late."  
  
Marc smiled. They left the room, Marguerite's arm in his.  
  
They had reached the driveway of the manor when the le Pieu family surprised them. "Ah, le Fleur," Jean said, "You have delivered our prize. We will pay you handsomely."   
  
Marguerite looked from Marc to Jean, then back again to Marc. But Marc spit his words at him. "Out of our way, le Pieu. I told you before. I will not be party to your treachery."  
  
"Suit yourself," le Pieu said and he pulled out his sword. Chapter 8  
  
The Prince of Spain, Ferdinand Miguel, kept his eyes fixed on the stairway in front of him. He was waiting for the Princess Nicole to enter the ballroom. He was anxious to meet the princess as fast as possible so that he could leave to call on Paulette's family at the manor and ask her father for her hand in marriage. He wasn't sure how to tell his family about her, but he was sure they would understand.  
  
He watched as 16 year old Louis Auguste, 14 year old Marie- Louise and 12 year old Danielle made their way down the stairs. She immediately saw Ferdinand, smiled in recognition, and waved to him. Ferdinand, amazed, waved back. When Princess Nicole came out with her brother Henri and his wife Jeanee, Ferdinand just stared. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. His expression changed from shock to one of complete happiness. He ran up the stairs to meet her.   
  
Before Nicole was announced, she was searching the ballroom for any sign of the prince. She saw her little sister, Danielle, wave to someone, but hadn't seen who it was. When they announced her and her brother, Nicole couldn't wait any longer. She nearly ran her brother down when she noticed Ferdinand at the bottom of the stairway, staring up at her. She was so excited that she ran down to meet him.   
  
They met in the middle of the stairs, still staring at each other, not believing what the other was seeing.  
  
"Paulette, " Ferdinand asked, still smiling "or Nicole?"  
  
"It's both," Nicole said. "My parents call me Nicole. And what about you? Is it Miguel or Ferdinand?"  
  
"It's also both, although my family, especially my parents, call me Miguel. By the way, what should I call you?"   
  
"You can call me Paulette, if you like."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that. I want you to call me Miguel."  
  
They stared into one another's eyes. The heat between them was more than intense.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come today, Miguel. I tried. I was at the farm when I saw you ride away."  
  
Ferdinand held his finger up to her mouth. "Don't speak. Just let me look at you."  
She was beautiful. Oh, she was beautiful in those muddy, old clothes of hers, but now, she looked, well, like a princess.  
  
"It is your birthday, isn't it? This is your party?" Nicole nodded.   
  
Ferdinand couldn't stop staring at her. "I would like to be your escort, if you'll have me."  
  
Nicole smiled. "Of course, Miguel. I would be proud to spend this night with you."  
  
"I want more than that, Paulette. I want to share my whole life with you. You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I ever met. I love you very much."  
  
Just then, Henry walked by and clapped his hand on Ferdinand's shoulder. "Come, now, son, let's all sit down, shall we?"  
  
Henry and Danielle joined Ferdinand and Gabriella and they all sat down at a long wooden table. Henry refused to sit on a separate throne and watch the proceedings, as was the custom.   
  
Ferdinand watched as they left, then he turned to Nicole. "Did he just call me 'son'?"  
  
"Yes, Miguel, he did."   
  
Princess Nicole Paulette of France and Prince Ferdinand Miguel of Spain smiled at each other. Then they both broke into laughter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Marc pulled out his own sword to meet the challenge presented by Jean le Pieu.  
He didn't even get down from his horse.  
  
"Marc," Marguerite begged, "Don't do this. Let's just go to the party, shall we?"  
  
Marc paid no attention. He was watching Jean's every move.   
  
All the time, Pierre was very slowly inching his horse over toward Marguerite. Marguerite waited for him come closer. As soon as he put his hand out to take her horse's reins, she grabbed it. Pierre smiled. He didn't expect this at all. She turned it toward the back, held it up to her mouth and bit it.   
  
Pierre's eyes widened. He screamed so loud that it attracted Jean and Marc's attention. The sword fight was forgotten, for the moment, anyway.   
  
"Haven't changed, Marguerite, have you?" Pierre asked, "still using your mouth in all the wrong ways?"  
  
"You are the most vile and disgusting man I have ever met." Marguerite said, angrily. "Thank you." Pierre said. He held his bleeding hand up to his eyes so he could examine it.  
  
"Pierre," Jean said, turning toward his brother. "Please try to focus on what.."  
  
He never finished the sentence. Marc had hit him over the head with his sword. As Jean tumbled from his horse, Pierre jumped down to see if Jean was still breathing.   
Marc saw his opportunity and jumped from his horse onto Pierre. Pierre couldn't do very much against him. His hand was bleeding badly. Jean, fortunately, was still unconscious.  
  
Marguerite had long since jumped from her horse. She watched the two of them rolling on the ground, wondering how she could help Marc when she noticed something shiny on the ground. It was Marc's sword. She picked it up, pricking the end of her finger as she reached for it. She waited for a clear shot, and the moment came all too soon. She didn't notice that her finger was bleeding as she raised the sword over her head and brought it down on Pierre's head. Marc looked at her in amazement, a smile breaking out on his face. Marguerite smiled back and only realized what she had done when she saw Jean and Pierre lying on the ground, unconscious. She promptly fainted, crumbling in a heap.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Marguerite suddenly jumped up. All she saw was Marc sitting there, waiting by her bedside.   
  
"Milady," he joked and smiled. "You are looking well."  
  
Marguerite winced. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.   
  
"Inside the castle bedroom."  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked.  
  
"We brought you here, the gypsies and I. After you fainted in the woods, my brother Rene, my cousin, Victor and their band paid an unexpected visit. They followed us back here to guarantee our safe return. Henry and Danielle had the doctor here to take care of a few minor cuts and bruises." Marc reached out his hand. He touched her cheek. "Marguerite, you saved my life."   
  
Marguerite was shocked that she couldn't remember anything. She held up her hand and saw her bandaged finger. "You are a gypsy?"   
  
Marc laughed, "Yes, I have been from birth. Half anyway. My mother was a gypsy and my father was born right here in this province. Is that all you're interested in?"  
  
Marguerite tried to sit up, but had a hard time doing it. She lay back on the bed again. "No, not anymore. Gypsies are now accepted in all walks of French society since Henry invited them to the ball. Henry's cousin Francois married Anna. She was a gypsy also. No, Marc, that's over. I'm more interested in you, the ball, the Pieu brothers…"  
  
Marc didn't like her answer, but he had to admit it was true and he told her as much. He explained what happened to the le Pieu brothers. "Jean and Pierre have been thrown in a dungeon until the new King and Queen decide what their punishment should be. The ball's been cancelled, milady. As for me, you know now that I consider myself a gypsy and I do roam around the countryside looking for work and a room to sleep in. I could never stay in the same place longer than a few days, until I met you. That all changed. Now I just want to remain by your side."  
  
"Marc, is this a proposal?"  
  
Marc held her hands in his. "It is."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "Then I accept."   
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next day, Nicole and Ferdinand, along with Marguerite and Marc, were married in the castle chapel where Henry and Danielle were married 19 years before. It was a small, private wedding, only close family and friends attended.   
  
One of the first problems the new King and Queen had to solve involved the le Pieu brothers. They were brought into the court as soon as the ceremony ended.   
  
"Well, then," Henry said, looking at both of them. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"   
  
Neither one answered.  
  
Henry sighed. Still looking at both of them, he continued. "I have no choice but to take control of this matter in my own way. Because of the humiliation you have brought my family, I have not only confiscated everything you own, I have decided to release you as my personal armorers. You are to leave the province at once."   
  
At first, they had nothing to say. Jean seemed almost willing to accept the decision, but Pierre was having none of it. This was the second time he had been thrown off his property.  
  
"Your Majesty," he began, but Henry dismissed them with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I will not waste any more time on this, Monsieur le Pieu." Henry had made the mistake by turning his back on them.   
  
"Pierre, please," Jean pleaded, " It's finished. Let's just go." Pierre couldn't believe his brother could turn on him like this. He punched Jean in the stomach. He fell in a heap.  
  
Pierre looked at Nicole. She was standing at the side of the room, waiting for Ferdinand to return from a meeting with his parents. He hadn't realized how close she was to him. Why, he could just reach right out and grab her, she was so close. That's exactly what he did. He moved so fast, it took everyone by surprise. He pulled out his knife with his hand and held it to her throat. He was having trouble gripping. His hand was still bothering him.  
  
"Pierre, no," Danielle cried. Henry turned. "Put the knife down, Pierre. Let's talk about this."  
  
"Now you want to talk. Well, now it's too late." Pierre was leading Nicole out of the audience chamber; the knife still pressed to her throat. He hadn't seen Ferdinand coming up behind him. He tapped Pierre on the shoulder. That gesture caught him off guard and he turned around, accidentally dropping the knife.  
  
Ferdinand kicked Pierre in the groin and bent down to pick up the knife. Pierre screamed in pain and almost crumbled to the ground had Ferdinand not grabbed him from behind. He held the knife to Pierre's throat.   
  
"You heard the King," Ferdinand said. "Take your brother and leave. NOW!"  
  
Four of the Royal Guards came forward. Two of them escorted a very painful Pierre le Pieu out of the chamber. Two more picked up an unconscious Jean and carried him out. No one ever saw or heard from them again.  
  
Ferdinand got hold of himself. He looked down at his hand and stared at the knife in it. He dropped it on the ground, then walked over to a very frightened Nicole. She was shaking. He put his arms around her and held her close.   
  
"Is that the end of the story, Mama?" asked little Ferdinand Miguel. Both boys waited for Nicole to answer. Ferdinand came over and took hold of her hand. "That's it, children," he answered. "Now it's time for bed."   
  
When the boys had gone, Ferdinand put his arms around her.   
  
"That wasn't all that long ago, was it?"  
  
"Five years, Miguel," Nicole said. She smiled. "We should go find Henri and Jeanee. They walked out in the middle of the story." Ferdinand smiled back. He touched her hair and face. "Not just yet, Paulette. I want to look at you."  
  
"Do you like what you see?"  
  
"I always have, Paulette. You know that. I love you very much." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come, let's go find the others."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
